Una Navidad para la familia Mellark
by Raven Finger
Summary: La primera Navidad en Panem y como la familia Mellark-Everdeen la festeja. Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio Navideño del foro "Hasta el final de la Pradera". Regalo para Lauz9.


Bueno, antes que nada tengo que decir que esta historia me tentó desde un principio, vienen muy pocos detalles y no venía el género, así que me tenté a hacer algo -intento diría yo- de comedia xD Uno de mis favoritos, así qué, ¿Por qué no?

**Y el regalo es para… ¡Lauz9!**

Espero que te guste

Sé que no mencionaste nada de Effie pero me pareció buena idea agregarla.

_**Este fic es para el Intercambio Navideño del foro "Hasta el final de la Pradera"**_

_**Absolutamente nada me pertenece.**_

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**_

•

― ¡Y aquí estamos! ― chilló Effie a la cámara ― La residencia Mellark-Everdeen ― señaló hacia la puerta de madera que estaba enfrente. Golpe tres veces antes de que una pequeña niña de ojos azules le abriera.

― ¡Mamá, la tía Effie ya llegó! ― gritó la pequeña, con el ceño fruncido.

― ¿Qué tienes, pequeña? ― preguntó Effie, puso la cámara en un ángulo que el gesto que hacia la niña se grabara.

― Rye no entiende la explicación que le estoy dando.

― ¿Qué le explicas?

― Como hacer un pan, pero parece que no le interesa.

Effie subió la cámara cuando escuchó gritos de Katniss y Peeta en la sala.

― Katniss, ¿a cuántos grados te dije que iba a precalentarse el horno?

― No lo sé ― dijo ella, con un gesto idéntico a la niña.

― ¿Qué acaso no te importa el pan? ― exclamó el rubio, sorprendido.

― Ni como negar que no son sus hijos, ¿eh? ― la voz de Haymitch resonó en la habitación ― ¿Y tú que diantres haces? ― señaló a Effie y su cámara.

― Documento la Navidad ― chilló de nuevo ― Ahora, Peeta, di algo a la cámara.

― Hola, Effie, feliz Navidad ― sonrió ante ella.

― Tu Katniss.

― No pienso hablarle a una cámara ― dijo, con su rostro tan común de haber chupado un limón.

― Effie, ya apaga eso ― dijo Haymitch, arrebatándosela.

•••

Katniss estaba en la cocina, observando la receta para el pavo. Afortunadamente ella no haría sola la cena, su madre vendría a una visita rápida y se había ofrecido a ayudarla.

― Preciosa ― llamó Haymitch desde la puerta de la cocina ― es tu madre ― señaló el teléfono ― dice que los trenes se retrasaron así que tardará en llegar.

― ¿Y ahora que se supone que voy a hacer? ― dijo frustrada, observando todos los alimentos.

― Yo tengo una idea ― sugirió Haymitch.

― Si piensas que haré toda la cena sola estás loco ― declaró la chica.

― Había pensado en hacer que Peeta cocinara todo.

― Oh ― sonrió ― excelente idea.

•••

― Gracias por ayudarnos, Peeta ― dijo Katniss, dándole el mandil.

― ¿Qué haces? ― preguntó él, sacando el suyo de una puerta ― Ustedes dos me ayudarán ― señaló a Katniss y Haymitch.

― Oh, no, yo no me pondré a cocinar ― negó Haymitch ― Ni loco.

― Yo tengo que ir a cuidar a los niños ― Katniss corrió hacia la puerta antes de que Peeta le lanzara un pan ― Auch.

― Ninguno de los dos saldrá de aquí ― tomó otro pan entre sus manos, de forma amenazante ― Katniss, prepararas el ponche y la masa de galletas. Haymitch, tu prepararas el relleno para el pavo y te aseguraras de que Katniss no se coma los malvaviscos ― ella le da una mirada de furia ― Si te he visto como solo los pasas a tu boca. Ahora, cada me pregunta que tengan me la dicen. Y recuerden, la concentración es la clave.

•••

Effie se había llevado a los pequeños Mellark de compras, para distraerlos un poco y así disfrutar el tiempo con ellos, que no era mucho.

También estaba el hecho de que eran como sus sobrinos –porque era muy joven para ser abuela- y sentía que merecía llevarlos a disfrutar de las tiendas.

― Mira, Evening ― llamó a la niña ― ¿No te parece lindo este vestido? ― era rosa con un listón blanco en la cintura y hasta las rodillas. La niña hizo el típico gesto que había su madre al ver los vestidos que ella escogía para Katniss.

― Es muy… brilloso.

― Por eso es perfecto para ti ― explicaba Effie ― debes lucir preciosa para esta noche. Ve a probártelo.

La niña se apresuró hasta los cuartos.

― ¡Rye! ― gritó, no veía al niño rubio por ningún lado ― ¿No quieres un traje para lucir igual de apuesto que tu padre? ― el niño asintió levemente.

_Afortunadamente él tiene el carisma de Peeta_, pensó Effie.

Evening salía del probador cuando Effie casi se desmaya de la impresión.

― ¡Ay, pequeña! ― saltó, literalmente hasta ella ― ¡Estás preciosa!

― ¿De verdad lo crees, tía Effie?

― Por supuesto ― tomó la cámara en sus manos ― Vamos Evi, muéstrame tus mejores poses.

― Eres fea ― se burló Rye. Como hermano pequeño le encantaba molestar a su hermana.

― ¡Rye Mellark, discúlpate en este momento con tu hermana! ― gritó Effie.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es de la familia? ― Tantas ocasiones sus padres se lo habían repetido.

― Sí ― asintió Effie ― Y porque algún día tus padres estarán viejos y enfermos, y querrás que vivan con ella.

•••

Peeta se sentía en una nube cocinando junto con Katniss y Haymitch. Siempre había sentido la necesidad de pasar tiempo con ellos, dignos de una fotografía familiar. Aunque ellos se limitaran a responder a sus sonrisas con bufidos y quejas, las ignoró.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que lo disfrutaran tanto como él.

― Tss ― chitó Haymitch ― preciosa, el horno está caliente.

― ¿Y qué? ― preguntó de mala gana.

― Podrías arrojar a Peeta ahí… ya sabes.

― No me tientes, Haymitch.

― ¡Hemos llegado! ― chilló Effie con varias bolsas en sus brazos. Mentiría si dijera que eran regalos para todos, ya los había comprado desde antes y ¿por qué no? Las viejas costumbres de salir de compras no se perdían nunca.

― ¡Mami, mira! ― Saltó Evening, con un vestido rojo hasta las rodillas y zapatos negros. ― Modelo 8976 con 70% de descuento ― dijo sonriendo.

― Evi no volverá a ver las ofertas de la misma manera ― sonrió orgullosa Effie, limpiándose algunas lágrimas. Siempre soñó con un momento así.

― Te ves preciosa, Evening ― dijo Katniss, cargándola entre brazos.

― ¿Cómo me veo, padre? ― dijo Rye, con un esmoquin negro y una corbata verde.

― Que galán, Rye ― se acercó a su hijo y revisó todas las bolsas. El más pequeño de los Mellark era reconocido por sus travesuras, era mejor no arriesgarse.

•••

― ¿Ustedes que dicen? ― preguntó a la pequeña Evening y a Katniss ― Me pongo el chaleco verde que me pica pero me hace ver más alta o el negro que me pica pero me hace ver más delgada.

― ¿Por qué no solo compras ropa de acuerdo a tu comodidad? ― preguntó Katniss.

― Niña, ¿pero en qué mundo vives?

― El negro, tía Effie, las etiquetas pequeñas son fáciles de esconder y así podrías devolverlo ― la niña sonrió, mientras Katniss la miraba interrogante, ¿de dónde su hija sacaría tales cosas?

Claro, como si tuviera que ir tan lejos…

Effie chilló emocionada, sentía que de nuevo se le saldrían las lágrimas ― Oh, a esta edad son como esponjas.

En eso, el timbre de su casa sonó.


End file.
